Just the beginning, dear friends
by Catnip. No way man
Summary: It was raining. It was the middle of the night. They were heading back to the hotel after a long day of smiling into a camera. They suddenly see a truck barreling towards them and stop just in time.


**Hello everyone! This is the alternate story to 'Its the end, dear friends' I hope you enjoy it.**

**I am just borrowing them for the story, I'll put them all back I promise. **

**This is shorter than the other story but I just wanted it to have a happy ending too! ;)**

They had met up as friends and YouTube creators. Mark knew that if Sean and Felix were in a video, the fandom would love it.

Of course, they also hadn't seen each other in months and decided now would be the right time to do it. It was the middle of summer, Los Angeles was full of tourists and smiles were around every corner.

Mark had offered them a place to stay, but both insisted they were fine. They had gotten separate rooms in the same hotel.

It was the last day of their 4-day meet up. After recording the last video for Sean, they headed out to get food. Amy had to take Chica to the vet but wished the trio well.

Sitting at a no-name restaurant the three best friends joked and laughed.

'So... when are you gonna do it?' Sean asked as he ate a piece of shrimp.

Mark looked at him quizzedly. 'Do what?'

Felix laughed at his cluelessness. 'You know what he means Mark, propose?'

Mark fake gasped at the question. Felix and Sean broke into laughter. 'I don't know, I was thinking next month or so.' Mark said seriously after the laughter died down.

'Really! I'm so excited! I get to be a best man, right?' Sean asked with wide eyes.

'Of course! I was thinking you, Felix, Ethan, Tyler, Bob, and Wade.'

'So many?' Felix asked in astonishment.

'People have way more than that all the time!'

'Calm down, I was only joking. I'm just glad I'm on the list too!'

The group laughed and finished up their meal.

'I'll drive you guys to the hotel, so you don't have to buy a taxi.' Mark stated as they walked out the restaurant.

'Non-sense. I'll drive.' Felix smiled wickedly.

Mark made a face as Sean laughed. Mark threw over the keys to Felix and opened the door to the back. Sean jumped into the passenger seat happily.

Mark frowned and Sean's smile widened. 'Don't lose Rock Paper Scissors next time if you want the front.'

'This is my car! I should be in the front regardless.' Mark crossed his arms and pouted. Felix laughed and turned on the ignition.

'Let's go boys!' Mark and Sean laughed as Felix drove down the road.

It was already dark outside and soon it started to rain steadily. Stopping at a four way, Felix looked every direction before pushing the gas.

Sean looked out his window and screamed just in time. 'WATCH OUT!'

Felix stopped quickly and the trio watched as a truck barreled past them.

Breathing hard, Sean held his heart.

'That was a close one...' Mark quietly said.

Felix nodded and tried to stop his hands from shaking.

'Can we please just get to the hotel before we _do _get in a crash?'

Mark and Felix nodded and Felix quickly pushed the gas and drove to the hotel.

Felix pulled into the parking lot and slowly got out. 'What would've happened if we crashed?' He couldn't help but wonder aloud.

Sean looked at his feet and shuffled slightly.

Mark swallowed. 'Let's not think about, please.'

Felix nodded and after the trio said goodbye to each other, Mark drove home.

The rain had picked up but Mark got home without disruption.

Unlocking and opening the door, he saw Amy on the couch snuggled up with Chica.

'How was dinner?'

Mark smiled and joined her, hugging her tightly. 'Good, a car almost crashed into us.'

Amy lifted an eyebrow and Mark dove into a small explanation about what happened.

All was right with the world and the three kings of YouTube were safe and sound.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If you thought this story was too nice, check out the other one where the truck does hit them!**

**I will hopefully be posting another story next weekend so stay tuned!**

**Have a great day everyone and I'll talk to you in the next story! **


End file.
